Xero Espadas
Quote "God I Hate working with the Order...........least after I'm done with this mission, i can go back working with the D.L. Army, least they treat me nicer than theses asshole.....Oh shit you heard that......Don't you judge me, you idiots should know this by now!!!" Personality Arrogant and lazy, Xero uses his time to piss off any officials from high authority including officers, mayors or head counsel men of neighboring villages or towns to the Highest chain of commands from the Order to the D.L Army (but not that much). He enjoys to kick back and relax during his spare time. He’s more calm and friendly towards women, children and associates that he met that don't really piss him off. When he sees someone in need, he goes out of his way to help them in need for a price there are times he does this for free if either a women or a child need his help the most. Most of the time he can get the job done pretty quickly or he makes everything worse getting him into dangerous situations. Appearance Standing at 5'11 in a average yet bit muscular build, his skin color in a light brown texture with showing a scar between his eyes as they are reveal to be golden yellow. He dons a customization armor from mercenary armor (leather shoulder pads and leather boots with steel toe) with the swordsmen from the Zipangu (folding armor chest piece and leg set), both armors have been painted black for night time operations as he usually wears these colors most of the time. Bio coming soon Weapons Demonic Twin "Nagi": The Sister sword of "Serpentes", this Demonic blade has the ability to drain SE to anyone or to anything it can get if its nearby. Her appearance is a long curve blade that has a silver snake with ruby red eyes as the handle. There are moments the owner talks to her and her brothers, making him seem insane, however these swords are much alive as one suspected. Her and her brother are sentient beings that live part of the sword and shares a symbiotic relationship with their owner. As their wielder travel so they have the chance to find energies they can consume and used. As they aid one another she can create types of venom for Xero to use and create variety of poisons that can be use in battle sometimes she bites him so he can have the immunity to the poison as well encase of enemies use it against him. Nagi and her brother can leave the sword anytime by using the snakes handles from the sword, this gives them the opportunity to scout the area and find any source of energy they can consume. Nagi more opposite as her brother while she have a personality of a true snake, she can often lure unsuspecting thieves to attempt to steal them. If succeeded she can corrupt them by using the SE she collected and warping it to DE to monsterfied its victims. For males they can turn to incubus and tried to a nearby town to create more monster and producing more energy for her and her brother. This never happens while their owner makes sure they are both in control, they can only do this if it the land belongs to the order and if Xero agrees to let them have their fun but for now. To those who wonder why don't they warp their own wielder into a monster and create their own chaos of fun....well talk to him about it. Demonic Twin "Serpentes" The Brother sword of "Nagi", this Demonic blade has the ability to drain DE to anyone or to anything it can get if its nearby. His appearance is long curve blade that has a silver snake with sapphire blue eyes as the handle. As the same info as his sister, he is also sentient and shares a symbiotic relationship with his owner. For Serpentes, he can prevent those with DE corruption by draining them from their bodies, however he can only do this if he wants to. As stated above he can also scout the area for energies that are based on his diet, he sometimes follows his sister's plans if they involve getting more food for they can collect. He is stubborn and never listens to his owner depending on the situation. For reason are unknown only thing it causes huge headaches for Xero, which he beats both of them if they misbehave. He is bit defensive if anyone tries to steal him and his sister, he will bite any inject a nerve toxic that will paralyze and thief or curious folks if they even tried to touch them. People who seen Xero talking to his sword, believe he becomes insane, this is not the case. His mind is in sync with his sword that he can speak with them out loud if he wanted to. Even when they used their snake forms they can still communicate with him, there are situation other can understand them as well but only far as they know they must be either the same type as them. Phantom Blade and Crossbow Gauntlet A strange type of Gauntlet, Xero wear for each mission, the material of this item is unknown to anyone but only to the creator. This gauntlet matches his color scheme of his armor with it metal is strong enough to withstand blows from blunt and blade type weapons. There are hidden blades underneath where his wrist are and when he moves them the blades pops out with immense speed to take down any opponent, as it can pierce the strongest of armor and hit the vitals of his targets. This is only used for assassination or stealth mission when need, the blades are strong enough to parry swordplay but it not strong enough for actual combat against opponents with brutal strength. On top of the gauntlet, there are hidden mini crossbow where Xero use for mid-range and distances attacks, with custom modification with the bolts; the user has a range from piercing type for armor units, poison type for any witnesses or target that needed a slow painful death (poison changes depending on Nagi) , explosive type for taking down obstacles, armor or any situation that he will used (the explosives bolts have enough to take one man down or injured a squad of soldiers) and Tranquilizers for capturing his target that need to be ransom or in which case easier to knock out for escaping and such (1 bolt to knock out a regular person, 2 for mamonos, 3-6 crazy power people/mamono, 7+ ??? opponents) Abilities Devil's Luck This ability manipulates the probability of Xero's surrounding's to create favorable results in his environment. The extent of the manipulation depends on how active he is in a situation. The more engaged he is the greater the odds that are created. Snake Whistle He can call out to any serpents in the area, to come to him for aid. This is a beckoning ability it does not actually allow him to control any serpent he summons. This ability can also summon lamia if any of them are around. Serpent's Eye With both the connections of Serpentes and Nagi, Xero has access to see from their eyes. Using the contracts he has made with them, Xero can switch one of his eyes to see either Nagi or serpente's view during his mission, he switch to one snake to another as this works well for reconnaissance, identifying assassination targets, rescues or monitoring them if they tried to do something mischievous. This ability requires him to close one of his eyes to use and focus as this depletes the mana depending on how far his snakes are, closer they are the less mana to use, the father away they are the more mana he uses. Mana Bolt This ability allows him to convert any SE he or his swords have stolen into crossbow bolts he can launch from his fingers or sword tips. The SE can be expanded to produce blunt bolts that cause knock back or condensed into small bolts with penetrating power. The Bolts can also be produced using DE but they have a 50% chance of inducing Monsterization and Incubization, or simply giving a energy boost if used on incubus or mamono. Traits Duelist Learning the way of the gentleman duel, Xero learns and study the main 3 types to them advancing his swordplay against other opponents. Has further training the styles he finally master it as it becomes part of his sword play. During one-on-one fights has a advantage against his opponents fight with attack and speed, with one-on-two or three his defensive side and studied his opponents fight to learn weakness and opening he can take advantage of, but if fight more than five opponents , he can hold out his own but buying sometime to take out his foe when they ran low on stamina or get impatient. over this limits of enemies, well.....backup plans are made. Poison Immunity Taking in many kind of poison from his demonic snake Nagi, Xero train his body to build up an immunity to any type of poison that's throws at his way. However certain types like aphrodisiacs based poison can still affect him. Poisonous Blood With many years of being introduce by different types of poison and venom 'blessed' by his swords, Xero's body began to develop creating its own poison. Testing this new power, using a small amount it has the potency to kill small animal, while paralyzing temporary large animals like farming animals a moderate amount would kill them in few hours. He tested his poison on unlucky individuals and discovered its varies as to killing them instantly, within hours or days, while others paralyzed from temporarily to permanently. Whenever hes wounded in battle, he used his blood to get skin contact on his enemies getting them poison whether they died or get paralyzed. Killer Instinct His training in the woods by himself in the age of 13, Xero learn to fight to survive and learn how he must kill first before being killed himself. This gave him a permanent part in his mind creating an alternate set of fighting, when this sets off he becomes a senseless beast fighting and killing to stay alive, his limits are remove, any thought of mercy gone until his enemies are either dead or unconscious, his primal thoughts will not calmed down til there's no one to fight. Skills Weapons Master Combat Stats Category:Xero's OCs